This proposal is requesting funds to help support the travel expenses of American scientists to attend the Eighth International Herpesvirus Workshop to be held at Oxford University, Oxford, England from July 31, 1983 to August 5, 1983. The topics to be discussed will cover all aspects of basic research in the biology and molecular biology of herpesviruses. These areas will include genomic organization, transcription and regulatory signals; proteins, glycoproteins and their functional role; transfection, cloning and expression vectors and genetics and mutation location. Also included will be sessions on transformation, pathogenesis, latency, immunology, antivirals and vaccines, and neoplasia and human cancer.